


The Rain's Meaning

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Kawanishi is there, M/M, Mention of Goshiki, Mention of Shirabu, Rain, Semi's Family, Shiratorizawa, Shiratorizawa Week, Ushijima's Family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: If it rains on the day of meeting someone's potential fiancé, it's a bad sign.However, Ushijima doesn't believe in that.Shitatorizawa Day 4: Rain
Relationships: Semi Eita/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42
Collections: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	The Rain's Meaning

“Your highness, your guests have arrived.” Looking away from the koi pond before him, Ushijima came face to face with his advisor and long time friend, Reon. 

“Very well. Thank you, Reon.” The prince thanked him as he stood up from his spot and looked up at the sky once more, dark clouds collecting nearby. “Shirabu mentioned that this could be a sign.”

“A sign about what? About meeting your potential fiancé?” Reon asked as the two made their way towards the grand hall.

“He said that it is considered a bad omen on the day of meeting your potential fiancé. Saying that the rain is a sign for an uncomfortable, miserable future together.”

“Do you believe in his prediction?” Reon asked in a curious tone. He’d never heard anything like that before and, thus, was curious to know if his friend believed in it.

“No. I will leave my trust in Naoki.” Ushijima responded, referring to his beloved eagle. “Is he ready?”

“Yes. Goshiki has been preparing him all morning.” The prince nodded in response.

There wasn’t much activity in the castle due to the rain. Usually, people would be rushing all around to get to areas of the castle grounds. Like their many gardens to tend their beauty, but not today. Today the flowers and plants were all getting a much needed feast of the rain. Tomorrow, all the gardens would be much more greener and smell like fresh rain mixing with their natural scents.

“Reon, how much do you know about this prince?” Ushijima asked after a rumble of thunder had passed over them.

“Not much. His majesty, your father, has kept this one’s information very secretive. All I know is that he seems to possess quite the temperament, likes to read and has a cat named Mochi,” Reon responded. “Other then that, I don’t have a slight clue. We weren’t even told what he looks like.”

“Interesting.” Truly, that was very interesting that not even the advisors knew much about his possible fianceé. Normally Reon would be very knowledgeable about their guests.

What was it that his Father didn’t want him to know?

They arrived just outside the grand hall to see Yamagata peeking inside. The headguard was supposed to be on duty, but appeared to be more interested with the activities inside.

“Hayato,” Reon called out, sighing as he saw his husband not doing his job. “Why aren’t you at your post?”

“Ha?” The guard turned his head and grinned upon seeing the prince and his husband. “I’m just trying to get a look at the prince. But someone is in front of him and I can’t see a thing.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be at your post?” Reon asked again.

“I’m actually at my post,” He said with a smug expression. “Thank you very much.”

Reon sighed, shaking his head.

“You ready, Wakatoshi?” The prince nodded. The guard opened the door poking his head in. “The prince has arrived!”

Yamagata nodded, returning to his post afterwards, and the prince stepped in. As he entered, he saw his Mother, Father and Grandmother waiting for him. A few of the other guards who stood tall and proud, showing off their eagle crests. Reon’s father, the current royal advisor, and a couple of other people were also in the room. 

And of course, there were their guests for the next couple of weeks. 

Ushijima stood next to his Father and bowed to them. Their guests followed suit and as Ushijima straightened back up, he got a glimpse of sharp brown eyes from behind a black and gold veil. 

None of the other guests were wearing veils, but him. 

“King Yoshino. Queen Koi.” Ushijima’s Father spoke up, placing a hand on his son’s shoulder. “I would like to introduce to you my son, Wakatoshi.”

“It is an honor to meet the both of you.”

“And it is an honor to meet you, Prince Wakatoshi.” Spoke King Yoshino. “We are forever grateful that you have given us the chance to introduce our son-”

“ _ Doll. _ ” Came a whisper, causing Queen Koi to look just slightly behind her, at whom Ushijima could only assume was their son under the veil.

“To you. And hope that this will end with an engagement,” The king continued to speak by either ignoring the comment or flat out not hearing it at all. “I have high faith that our son will be the perfect match for you.”

“I see,” Ushijima spoke, catching just how confident the king was. “Before we take any other steps, there is one thing I would like to do first.”

“By all means, please, go right ahead.” 

“How do you all feel about birds?” Ushijima asked and before he let any of them answer; he turned towards a door and held his arm up. “Naoki! Come!”

“What in the world-” Queen Koi started to mumble when there was the sound of an eagle entering the room. The queen ducked as the bird flew over them and landed gracefully onto Ushijima’s arm. “What is the meaning of this?”

“Whoa!” The redhead that stood next to the son exclaimed in awe. “That was so cool. Taichi, what do you think?”

“Here, we worship eagles and we put all our trusts into them. We believe they are a gift from the Goddess herself, sending air warriors to protect us,” Ushijima explained, petting his beloved bird before turning to the group. “I trust Naoki to give the final word if this meeting will even begin.”

“You are not the first who have offered their son or daughter’s hand to our son. None of them have made it past Naoki,” Ushijima’s Mother spoke up.

“We were never told about this! How can we trust a bird to judge our son before he can even say a word?” King Yoshino exclaimed, clearly taken aback by this new development. 

“ _ If you even let me say a word, that is. _ ”

“Hush,” The queen was quick to silence her son as a small elderly woman stepped forward and pulled at the king’s ear. 

“I apologize for my son’s behavior. It has been many months since he’s left our kingdom and has forgotten that everyone worships something different,” She smiled sweetly at the Ushijima’s. “I hope his bad behavior will not influence their judgement on my grandson.”

“Of course not,” Ushijima’s Father answered.

“Now step aside you two. And Satori dear, please hand the veil to Taichi-kun," The elder instructed as the couple stepped aside.

“Guess someone else is still in charge,” Yamagata whispered with a chuckle to Reon, who held back his chuckle too. He had to admit, it did look like that.

The redhead removed the veil and those sharp brown eyes were in full view now. Along with the ash blond hair that had darkened ends. He stepped forward and bowed to the prince and his bird. 

Naoki tilted his head from side to side as he studied the prince in front of him. He leaned forward to get a better look at him. Ushijima also noticed that the prince looked like he hadn **'t** gotten much sleep by the looks of the dark bags under his eyes. 

“What are we waiting for,” Queen Koi whispered to her husband, who shrugged. 

Naoki then took two steps down the prince’s arm and studied the prince even closer. Ushijima noticed how he grabbed onto his black pants as the eagle grew closer. The prince’s eyes trying  _ so hard _ not to make eye contact with the bird

Then, the bird straightened up, as if he heard something, and towards a small window above them. Naoki screeched and flew up to that window and sat down, looking into the window. As if he looked for something.

Or someone.

No one said a word. 

Ushijima held his hand out to the prince. “You may stand.”

The prince looked up and stared for a moment before taking the hand extended out to him. 

“Your name?”

“Semi Eita, your highness," He spoke.

“Well Eita, you have done something that many before you have not. And that is to gain the approval of Naoki,” Ushijima responded. 

“It is an honor to be approved by a uh...bird.” Semi responded, not really knowing what to say after that whole ordeal. 

“That’s great!” The redhead \- Satori - chimed in. “But what does that mean now?”

“We now will proceed to move onward with the potential engagement meetings,” Ushijima’s Father happily said, clapping his hands in the process. 

“Woo! Hear that, Taichi, we get to stay!” The ginger haired man gave a nod. 

“Come, let us have lunch and begin the discussions. Wakatoshi and Prince Eita can have lunch alone,” Ushijima’s Mother spoke as she walked towards Queen Koi and smiled at her as if a bird hadn’t just tried to take her head out.

“Uh yes, of course.”

“I will bring Prince Eita to the east wing for lunch,” Ushijima announced, already leading them towards that direction.

“Ah yes, the east wing has our most beautiful gardens,” Ushijima’s Father chuckled. “I knew he was going to say that.”

The rain hadn't lightened up, but instead had grown stronger. The thunder rolled as they hurried across the covering, Ushijima ushering Semi to the east wing before they could both be soaked to the bone. 

“Does it always rain this hard here?” Semi asked once they had made it to the east wing. A maid handed him a towel to dry his hair the moment they had entered. 

“No. Not always. The rain usually lets up by now,” Ushijima responded, drying his hair. “This is an unusual storm.”

“I can tell.” 

“Come, the dining hall is right over here.”

“Uh actually,” Semi started, but stopped himself. “Nevermind.”

“Hm?” The prince turned around. “Is there something you want to say?”

“No, it can wait.”

“Please, speak up. You are my guest and I will make sure you have everything you possibly need.”

“...Is it alright if we skip lunch?” Semi hestentily asked. “I haven’t slept very well the past few nights and don’t think I could make it through lunch with the sound of the rain. The sound of the rain puts me to sleep rather quickly.”

“I don’t see a problem with that at all,” Ushijima responded.

Semi blinked, clearly surprised, “Oh, I’m actually surprised you agreed so quickly.”

“Well I did notice the bags under your eyes while Naoki was judging you. Please, follow me. I will lead you to one of the rooms here.”

The room was basic and had minimum purple, white and gold decorations in the room. Semi sat on the bed as Ushijima walked over and opened the balcony door, the sound of the rain entering the room. 

“Thank you, I appreciate it very much. We had a long journey and I don’t sleep very well to begin with," Semi explained as he removed his shoes and laid on the bed. “This bed is very soft.”

“All of our beds are soft. We make sure that all of them are the same quality in case any of us were to stay here and not in our chambers for the night.” The prince explained, putting a heavy object in front of the door so it wouldn’t swing open (especially since the wind was starting to pick up just a little).

“I will have a maid come check on you every couple of hours and bring you food when-” Ushijima started, but stopped when he saw Semi already asleep. “You wake up.”

“Well that didn’t take long,” He mumbled to himself. The prince walked over and removed the blond’s jacket, hanging it near the door. Ushijima then covered the prince up to his shoulders before exiting the room. “Have a nice slumber, Prince Eita.”

As he exited from the room, he heard the sound of Naoki flying over him. That was strange, the bird would never go out during these types of storms, especially one like this. He walked over to a window and looked out, seeing his beloved bird land under protection from the rain. And something Ushijima has never seen before.

Another eagle. 

An eagle he had never seen before. That was odd. Especially odd for Naoki to share the same space with an unknown eagle. But something about the way the other eagle nudged against his bird told him otherwise.

“Could Shirabu be wrong? Could rain actually mean good luck?” Ushijima asked himself, watching the two birds snuggle against each other.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be one more post here on AO3 and that'll be released on Saturday. HOWEVER! I do have something for tomorrow, but that'll be posted on my Twitter ( @TokiKurp) so come check it out! I may or may not be talking about idols uwu
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a kudos if you did! And why not leave me a comment? I enjoy getting feedback and hearing what your favorite part is makes me happy. It also makes me feel good as a writer ♡
> 
> Because I don't update here as much, if you want to see what I'm up to (and maybe yell at me to work on something), follow me on my Twitter, @TokiKurp ♡
> 
> Thank you again for reading and I hope to see you again soon.


End file.
